


Skirts and Fishnets

by words_are_like_colors



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid!Saruhiko, M/M, Other, Post-Coke, Post-ROK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Saruhiko is Genderfluid. That is basically the whole idea of this AU. Like, the plot is the same from original [K] except that Misaki is gay for Saruhiko and Saruhiko is Genderfluid because why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy. This wonderful idea was sparked up by this tumblr post: Ridiasfangirlings. Also, when you come across the character Isamu, I will inform you that he is, in fact, not a character in the original [K] Universe. I created him for this fic’s plot’s sake. If I do decide to continue this fic (based on reviews I get or if I just can’t stop thinking about it) you will continue to see him throughout.  
> My thanks goes to my wonderful beta Mangosaurus. YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON.

_Tch, why am I even going to this stupid bar?_ I grumbled internally as my fingers did quick work of fasting the two interior hooks so the skirt hung neatly on my skinny hips. Earlier today, Misaki had texted me asking if I would like to go to a bar with him. Bars are the last place I would want to be in for many obvious reasons but, like Misaki has oh-so excitedly texted me, I haven’t gone out for a drink with him in a long time, so I stubbornly agreed. It would be much easier just to go over to Misaki’s place so not to create any hassle or have to worry about looking halfway decent but it is what it is, or so they say.

My phone angrily buzzed against the nightstand but I ignored it when the little chibi of Dōmyōji started to bounce on the screen. Instead of answering the text, I snatched up my tops from off the bed to put on. I couldn’t help but look over at where my small, unflashy makeup box sat in the corner of the room. It probably wouldn’t the be the best idea to get suited up and all because Misaki might faint (again, I don’t see why he would get all blushy over this) but oh well, I was in that mood where I felt like I needed to put all of this on. 

I retrieved the box and opened it up. After pulling a few items out and dragging my chair over to the ceiling-to-floor length mirror in the closet, I carefully applied on some deep blue eyeshadow (which was accompanied by mascara to make my eyes stand out nicely) and as I finished doing the matching lipstick, I paused and smirked to myself. _Hm… This wasn’t such a bad find after all_. The dark matte blue lipstick that was currently stained over my lips was a rare find at the back of a convenience store. Benzai had pulled me into the store after a mission was completed to get some ramen when I stumbled across the small 50% off bin; I found it on the top of the pile, I didn’t think of it at the time but it was the perfect addition opposed to my normal light blue or black. 

I carefully placed the items into the makeup box before digging out a pair of black gloves from the back of the closet where I had thrown them in the week before. The fabric stretched a bit as I slipped them on and flexed my fingers. I bent to grab my dress boots when the person in the mirror caught my eye. The PDA buzzed again but that message was also ignored, not because of whomever was trying to contact me, but because of the person looking back at me in the mirror. They… they weren’t that bad looking. The skirt and tank top were an excellent match, them being the same shade of blue followed by a ¾ sleeve fishnet shirt. The makeup flawlessly accented the embodiment of the outfit. A small warm spark flared up in my chest as I couldn’t help but smile because I looked… _pretty_. 

At the third buzz, I ripped my eyes away from the reflection and pulled on a pair of dress boots. Ungracefully pushing the door open and tripping on the way into the hallway, I quickly scrolled through my PDA’s messages. 

**Dōmyōji : Dude, you really should come with us. It will be awesome. **

I disregarded that message because the answer was already given hours ago. 

**Misaki : Saru. When u coming ? I ve been waiting**

**Misaki: you better not be late cuz your working still**

I quickly sent a message back to him before stuffing the PDA into my little black handbag. Misaki had given it to me years ago while saying that it wasn’t girly or manly but that he was only giving it because I had no pockets in my skirts. 

My boots clicked against the hardwood steps on the grand stairwell as I gradually made my way over to the front doors. I shivered slightly once I stepped into the nippy chill of the night’s air. A silhouette stood beyond the Scepter 4 Headquarters gate, a red glow seemed to reverberate from the shadow due to the nearby street lamp. 

The silhouette looked up as I neared the gate. “Saru! What took you so long?” Misaki turned around, bouncing slightly as he shivered in excitement. 

“Hello to you too.” I said smoothly, noting that he hasn’t said hello yet. Careful not to dirty my gloves, I pushed the gate open and slipped outside onto the street. 

“Uh… H-hi!” His stuttered response made me look up from where I was slowly pushing the gate close. A blush could be seen blooming over his cheeks and up into his hair, making his ears pink. 

“Problem?” My eyebrow quirked up at his reaction of seeing me. _What about me could make him blush_? 

“Uh… um…” Misaki instinctively started to rack his fingers through his hair, an action I’ve recognized to be when he was nervous but usually he pulls his beanie over his face although this time, he didn’t have it with him. His outfit was a tad different than usual but it was clearly something he picked out because it still had the rough qualities that the man comes with. Tonight, he was wearing some random grey band shirt that I was pretty sure he doesn’t listen too and some tighter jeans than normally seen in. 

I smirked and bent down slightly, the boots had given me a little more height but it doesn’t matter, I’m still taller than Misaki anyways. “Tell me _Mi~Sa~Ki~_ ” I drew out, knowing just how much he hated it when I said his name like that. 

“Youlooksexyinthatoutfit.” His answer came out in a jumbled mess as he blurted it out and covered his burning face. 

I paused for a moment but before I could think about what he said, I decided to have some fun. “Oh, _Misaki_.” I said lowly and slowly, pushing his arm off of his face to gently skim his cheek with the tips of my fingers. “Is that what you really think about me? _Sexy?_ ” He practically melted underneath my touch as I ran my finger across his jaw. 

“O-okay! Saru, enough!” He violently pushed me a safe distance away and started to stomp off. After getting a few paces away, he called over his shoulder, “A-and yes, your s-sexy in that.” 

_Ha! I won~_ I internally sang as I started to follow him. Our walk was mostly silent, midway Misaki had slowed down so we could walk together. 

I watched him as we walked, complimenting him with my eyes. It’s not like nothing was new, same hair, same eyes, same gate, same annoying nervous twitches with his hands because he doesn’t know what to do with them, but recently, the same had became new… or it was just that I’m re-noticing some things for the first time, like that his hair curls ever so slightly at the ends and around his ears that makes it so difficult not to reach out and touch, or his eyes, the way they sparkle when excited or fiery when angered, or the way he walks, confident yet relaxed and always prepared to spring into action, or the small sullen movements he makes, unnoticeable twitches or common movements that are only noticeable when watched for a long time. I let out a sigh, resisting that very urge to reach out and touch the small curl behind his ear. 

No matter how much I hated to admit it, it was still true. Ever since after the Destruction of the Slate, there has been these fleeting moments where I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be close to Misaki, to hold Misaki’s hand, to go on dates with Misaki, but that was impossible because those feelings might not be given back. But… is this a date? 

“Misaki.” He looked up when I called his name. “Are we on a date?” If he asked why I asked him this, I could just play it off like I was trying to embarrass him but his reaction was pleasing. 

His beautiful eyes widened for a moment before he sharply looked away. “N-no, unless you want it to be… I guess.” He shrugged. I was glad that he was looking away because a small grin had appeared on my lips. 

“Hm… let’s make it a date then. Since it’s just you and me.” I said, picking up my pace a little now that I had spotted the bar. Thankfully, Misaki was smart enough not to choose Homra Bar to go to. 

“Um… Saru, please don’t get mad.” I looked down at him in surprise yet preparedness, it must be horrific if he’s asking me not to get mad. The man scratched the back on his neck nervously as he said, “Well, some of the blues and my guys are going to be there as well.” 

I stopped in the middle of my tracks with a sharp click of my boots. “Why? You could’ve told me.” I let the anger out into my voice, he should’ve told me or I won’t of dressed up so much. It’s not that I have much shame in it anymore but not everyone needs to know, I didn’t need the drama of questions around me.

Misaki stopped in front of me. “You need to get out more. You’re always cooped up in that stupid place of yours.” He cross his arms defiantly and continued. “And it wasn’t my decision for everyone to come. That Andy guy that works with you asked us to come so I thought it would be a good time for you to meet up with some of us again.” 

I clicked my tongue. Of course Dōmyōji Andy would invite everyone to some bar and try to force me to go as well. “Fine. I’ll go with you but don’t force me to talk to your lot.” I walked passed him, now irritated that I couldn’t have the night with just Misaki. 

Misaki picked up his pace and followed me before hopping forward and pushing the door open for me. I didn’t thank him, which was expected, and walked inside. Instantly, a few heads were turned and stared at me. I clicked my tongue and headed to the counter where I had spotted two empty seats. 

“Yo, Yata. That’s the Fushimi guy right? The Scepter 4 third in command?” I didn’t recognize the speaker so I plopped down into the barstool next to some random Scepter 4 member whose name I’ve forgotten. 

“Yep.” I heard Misaki’s reply so I listened to the conversation and watched out of the corner of my eye. “That’s Saru for ya.” 

“Oh. I didn’t expect this but cool.” The man was leaning against the counter, looking calm and passive but what caught my eye was that his Horma mark was laid out against his neck. Usually Homra marks were on places that could be covered up, like mine and Misaki’s upon our collar bones. The man pushed off of the counter. “See you, Yata.” He started to walk off to the back of the bar.

“Yeah, see ya Isamu.” Misaki called to him and sat down next to me. “Sorry about that.” 

“What did he mean about ‘I didn’t expect this’?” I asked, trying to make conversation. I already guessed that the answer was: he didn’t expect a high official in a security department, a formal member of Homra, and the key component of defeating Jungle to be dressed up in woman’s clothing. 

Misaki shrugged. “Don’t know. You guys haven’t met yet so there’s probably lots of questions to be asked.” The bartender quickly took our orders while Misaki talked. “He, Isamu, joined us right before the whole Jungle nonsense.” 

I nodded but the conversation ended there because I could really careless about this man. Drinks were placed down in front of the both of us before the bartender walked off. A beer was given to Misaki (which I disapproved of) and a beautiful blue margarita was given to me. Typically, I don’t drink but since Misaki was buying, I ordered myself a something special.

A odd prickle crawled up my spine from all of the small looks that people were giving me. Usually, I would be asked questions or given strange looks but the Scepter 4 and Homra members around me didn’t really seem to mind. Yes, there were off questions to their friend “is that Fushimi?” “I wonder where Misaki picked up his hot date?” but otherwise it was useless banter. If anyone had a problem with me trying to look pretty for once and not have a sucky night, they can speak to my knives. 

“Saru! Can I ask you something?” Misaki turned so he was facing me more. He was gingerly holding his beer between his hands for a moment as if copulating if he really should drink it before indulging himself in it. 

“You already did.” I mumbled.

“You know what I mean.” He laughed slightly. “I was thinking. Maybe Anna should…” 

I blocked out his jabber and only nodded and said “yeah” every once in awhile. Once he gets going about something or someone of that dreaded gang, he won’t stop. I ran my fingers down the delicate, thin middle of the glass. As I watched my fingertips glide down the rod, I couldn’t help but think, I should’ve stayed at my dorm instead of going here. It’s not like there was anything for me to do here. 

“Wait? You will?!” Misaki excitedly exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. “You’ll help tutor Anna?!” 

“Eh?” I jerked up from where I was staring to look at the man next to me, confused on what I had just agreed upon. 

“Yeah, Anna needs new tutors now that most of us is getting new jobs and such. Also, you’re really smart in the subjects she lacking in.” The man smiled and took a swig of his drink. “I didn’t think you would agree but surprise! You did.” 

My mouth was hanging open, what the hell did I just agree to do? I was about to say no and reject the offer but I hesitated. Anna does need a tutor and it wasn’t like we had a dispute or anything. I’m not the best at helping people but Anna isn’t like normal people. “ _Tsk_ , don’t look so surprised and hopeful. I’ll only try once.” 

“Thanks Saru.” He smiled, a wide warm smile that made me pause with my glass halfway up to drink. 

I quickly ducked down to hide the blush that had threatened to crawl up, I muttered a whatever and drank some of my margarita.

“I’m going to say hi to some of the guys for a moment.” Misaki slid off of the stool and started to walk off. 

“Wait, _Misaki_.” I hissed but he had already walked too far to hear me. _Tsk_. _This is a date, not a place just to hang out with other people_. I thought before taking a few sips of my drink. It didn’t taste all too bad.

I glanced around the place and I had to say, it wasn’t that bad after all. The Scepter 4 and Homra members were getting along too much for my liking but in the end, the lack of paperwork needed to go out to a bar was much better than having an all out fight. I only recognize a few people, of course all of the Special Forces officers were there which was expected, but a few lower paid Scepter 4 members were scattered among to old and new Homra members. Dōmyōji waved when we made eye contact and he tried to usher me over but I shook my head no. 

Bored, I flexed my hands before straightening out my gloves. A strong voice sounded from behind me. 

“Hey. Did that little munchkin run off?” 

Now _that_ was something I never heard Misaki be called. Typically it was chihuahua (curiosity of Eric Sōlt) or virgin but not _munchkin._ So, because of the abnormally of the question, I turned around. “Misaki is somewhere else.” I responded.

It was that neck-mark guy, Isamu, talking. He gave a small half grin as he sat down onto the stool next to me, in _Misaki’s_ seat. “So… I heard that you got into pretty rough stuff a couple of months ago. I mean, I was there and all but that was neat; pretended to be a Jungle member and all. I doubt –”

“Where are you going with this?” I shot daggers at him. There was no patience within me to tolerate a lame Homra member talking about some mission that Munakata put me on.

Instead of backing off like most people would do when confronted with my personality, this man leaned forward slightly. He lifted a finger and gestured for the bartender to get him a drink while he answered with a grin. “Well, since you seem impatient to let me to get to my point, I’ll get to it now. I was going to congratulate you on your skill work. I’ve heard stories.” A few strands of black hair few down into his face as he watched me in interest. He looked like a typical Homra member, tall, strong built, obvious signs of being in several fights, but he was dressed more proper than others of his gang– black dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar and sleeves rolled up to the elbow which was accompanied by dark jeans and several bracelets. His hair was a bit more ruffled than when I glanced at him earlier, it was if he was doing that lame movie thing of running his fingers through his hair to try and make it look better yet always making it more ruffled looking.

I couldn’t help but be surprised by remark, who would want to tell stories about me? “And?” I promoted. 

He chuckled, seemingly glad that I was interested. “A lot of them came from the vanguard but I’ve also heard other things. Not to be stalkerish or anything, but I’ve asked around some of your other friends–” _Friends? If your talking either the blue or red idiots, neither of them are my friends_ , I thought. “– and they’ve said other fascinating stories.” Isamu took a beer from the bartender with a small thanks before continuing. “For instance, stories about how strong you were as a young Homra member; you were almost as strong as Kusanagi when partnered when the vanguard…” He went on to talk about my other accomplishments. 

To be honest, it was quite annoying to have someone talking about how awesome your clan careers were. Although… having Misaki glot to others about me was a bit rewarding. 

“So, Saruhiko– if I may call you that– I’ve also heard that you carry a full set of knives– not little throwing knives, but nice long ones. Also, that you never go anywhere without them…” His grin slid into a smirk. I was already bothered greatly by him calling me by my horrific first name but asking where I had deliberately hid my knives was worse. “Hm? I angered you?” 

I shifted in my seat and turned away from him, desperately wanting Misaki to come back already. “More like irritating me. And _don’t_ call me that and also don’t ask about my knives.” 

Isamu wasn’t fazed, but arched an eyebrow in response. “So you _are_ carrying them with you. I wonder where they are…” His gaze raked my body and I couldn’t help but twitch uncomfortably. Why the hell is his wondering where I keep my weapons? It’s not like he has a purpose for knowing. 

I was, in fact, carrying some of my knives with me. After joining Scepter 4, I had fashioned myself with making a small harness that could fit nicely under my skirts. Although only six could fit on the belt, it was still useful. Also, I had modified my dress boots to hold at least two per boot on the inside. Thankfully, the work had not been in vain because I’ve used these modifications more than once against pathetic strains trying to jump me. 

A poke on my thigh made me flinch. A sharp laugh came from Isamu from my reaction. “Under your skirt, eh?” 

“Fuck off.” I finally growled out, fully ready to leave and not come back for Misaki. 

Isamu raised his hands in defense, “Sorry sorry. Didn’t mean to piss you off. Just having a bit of fun.” He lowered his hands and drank a bit of his beer, that reminds me that I have my own drink still waiting to be drunk. The bottle made a low thump as he put it back down. He leaned lower still even though I had just told me to leave me alone. “And on the concept of fun… how would you like–” 

“Saru! I’m ba– Isamu. What’s going on?” My Misaki was back, finally. 

As Misaki gazed upon the scene he had just witnessed, a baffled look appeared on his face. I didn’t blame him for looking so confused– his gang member friend was leaning close to me, his hand slightly stretched out from where he had previously poked my leg and a sly smirk across his face– but what I didn’t expect was a flash of rage to cross his face and for him to stomp over to shove Isamu away. “Leave Saruhiko alone.” He demanded. 

Isamu sat back, getting defensive. “Hey, I was just talking to the beauty. Doing nothing wrong.” 

“Lier.” Misaki scuffed, sounding childish with the calling out but I couldn’t say I disagreed. “I came here with Saru so I get to leave here with Saru. Got it?” 

A noise of genuine surprise escaped me. When did Misaki decide to beat down his own member for my sakes? The man sitting on the bar stool opposite of me also seemed surprised at his statement. 

Although Isamu had been put off by Misaki’s brave statement, he still kept his confidence and aplomb. The man laughed mockingly and raised a hand to draw through his hair. “Really Yata? You and Saruhiko here–” 

“Don’t call them that. Only I can, alright?” Misaki growled, his hands bunching up into fists. If this wasn’t such an imposing scene, I would’ve told him off for trying to protect me but I’ll let it slip this time. 

Isamu continued his statement as if Misaki didn’t interrupt, “–are dating? I didn’t think a virgin like you could pick up someone like this. I wouldn’t be surprised if the two of you are in some kind of _lewd_ deal. You can’t even go up to a girl and ask her out so I’m really not surprised that you are using a traitor as a substitute–”

It was I who interrupted not just him, but the whole bar around us. The only sounds that could be heard was the sharp gasp of the man before me, music dimly playing from a box in the back, and a click as someone dropped their glass lightly on a table top. What had startled everyone to silence and stares was the knife glinting as it was dangerously raised to Isamu’s throat. Once the oddly marked man, more like flea, had started to insult Misaki and me in one of the lowest ways possible, I had clicked; at lightning speeds, I had whipped a knife out of my skirt and pointed it at him. 

“Coward.” A hiss escaped from between my teeth. “I didn’t perceive that even a Homra member would stoop so low to not only attempt to get me to go out with them, but then right after, insult their senior with the said person they are trying to go out with.” I withdrew my knife and stood up. 

Chatter started to erupt again as I made my way out of the bar and out onto the street. _What set me off?_ Typically, I would stand idly by as the flea throw insults but I had acted this time. 

“Saru!” Misaki bursted out of the bar and ran over to me. The look of rage was still hot on his face but it clearly not towards me due to the lack of yelling. “Hey, sorry about that. Isamu was probably drinking before we had got there.” 

The weak excuse didn’t cut it. “Whatever, Misaki.” I sighed, turning on my heel to start walking back to my dorm which I had only left about an hour go, with the walking taking most of the time. 

“Eh? Come on. Let’s go to Homra Bar.” Misaki suggested, catching up to me. “No one is there except for Kusanagi and Anna. I’ll even call to make sure.” When I didn’t reply to his pleading, he kept going. “O-or my place. We can play videogames and stuff. I can even make you something to eat.” 

I kept walking without a word. There was no reason that I should go to Homra Bar, only to be reminded of when I was a member of that gang. 

“You don’t have to be a jerk about everything. We could do something different, this is a date after all.” Misaki’s outburst made me pause and look at him, mildly interested in what he had to say. When our gaze met, he flushed– it was bright enough to be seen even at night. “W-well… only if you want too. I-it’s not like I’m asking you o-out or anything.” He fidgeted, once again automatically trying to pull at his nonexistent beanie. 

The weight of disappointment shouldn’t of been present. It wasn’t like I’m pining him (or at least I haven’t realized it just yet) or anything along those lines. Yes, I have feelings for him but I’m not ashamed of it. Of course it took a while to realize and then find out that it was okay to like Misaki; when I had went to the Yata Family’s house, Misaki’s mother had pointed out that she doesn’t mind if I liked Misaki that way and that she rather it would be me over anyone else. The knowing looks from both Munakata and Awashima doesn’t help the matter any. 

I clicked my tongue, deliberately keeping eye contact with him so he can’t turn away and hide from the subject. “Well, _are_ you asking me out?” 

Misaki visibly stiffened but his next words came out in a rashful mess. “Yes. I’m asking you out.” 

* * *

“Let’s get this straight. Isamu is apparently a barbarian, and you guys are goin’ out?” Kusanagi paused in the middle of cleaning his glass to lean on the counter and look at the pair sitting at his bar top. 

Misaki let out a bashful laugh and grinned. “Yep. And that’s why we are here.” 

“Only because you half dragged me here.” I mumbled into my drink. When we had got here, Misaki had ordered me the same blue margarita like from the old bar; I didn’t complain because I had barely drank half of the old one and I liked the taste of it. 

Kusanagi chuckled. “That’s swell at least.” The glass let out a soft clink as it was set down onto the counter. “Oh Anna. You want somethin’?”

The girl, Anna, had seated herself onto the bar stool next to Misaki. She was wearing a lion night onesie and holding a red marble up to her eye. To people who don’t know her, this sight would be rather confused and unnerving. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked at me through her marble. “Saruhiko looks pretty tonight.” She said calmly before looking at Kusanagi. “I thought everyone was going out. And I sense that something bad happened.” 

Misaki answered for Kusanagi. “Isuma was being a jerk, that’s all. I rather spend the night here anyways.” 

I let the three talk as I busied myself with the blue drink before me. Isamu’s words couldn’t help but come back to me: _“I’m really not surprised that you are using a traitor as a substitute._ ” Like hell would Misaki be able to use me as a substitute, I am the farthest from a little pretty girl as can be. Ice seemed to trickle down my spine as psychopathic laugher suddenly invaded the back of my mind, I hadn’t been taunted in such a way since my father had been alive. 

“Misaki.” Anna’s voice snapped me out of it, her tone was oddly demanding like she was in fact trying to get me out of it. “We had a deal.” 

I took a few shallow breaths before focusing on the conversation at hand. 

“Deal?” Misaki looked down at her confused but a light bulb seemed to come alight a moment after. “O-oh. That. I don’t think Saru is up for it tonight…” 

“For what, Misaki?” I asked. 

He clammed up for a moment, his cheeks reddening as he answered, “I… it’s stupid. You won’t like it anyways.” He muttered, not looking at me. 

I watched him for a moment, copulating if it was really necessary to push him on the subject until I saw Anna _glaring_ at him. It must be really important if she is actually mad at him. “Well… I’ll be leaving if you won’t tell me. There’s no point to be here if secrets are around.” 

“ _Chu_ , like you should be talking.” Misaki huffed but got up out of his seat. “I’ll be right back.” He retreated to the stairs leading to the other rooms. 

While Misaki was upstairs getting whatever he was getting, Anna abandoned her seat to retrieve some newspaper. The paper crinkled slightly as she laid it out across the coffee table. “Saruhiko.” She pointed to the table which I assumed where she wanted me to sit (the two black couches that was usually around the table were pushed against a different wall for some unknown reason). 

I followed the lioness’s silent instructions and sat next to the table. By the time I sat down, Misaki galloped down the stairs. Whatever that was in his hands clicked several times before he placed it down on the table. 

“… nail polish?” Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t this. A small box sat upon the table, inside was several bottles of nail polish were set in rows by color. The box was mostly filled with reds and oranges but blues and blacks dotted between the fiery colors. 

I gingerly picked a blue from the box and examined the bottle before looking up at Misaki for an explanation. Misaki put his hands on his hips and said in a proud manner, even though I knew he was dying from embarrassment inside, “When you were still in Homra, I had asked Chitose to teach me how to do makeup and stuff for ladies. You like to be feminine sometimes so I decided I would try and learn so I can help you. It’s stupid really but I continued testing and trying things out even after you left so yeah.” A sheepish grin crossed his face. “Anna made a promise with me that if, one day, I managed to get you in here, I would paint both yours and hers nails. So, I agreed so she let me test on her.” 

Anna nodded, proving the story was accurate. Misaki was still standing there, waiting for the go ahead. After a moment of thought, I clicked my tongue. “ _Tsk_ , as long as you don’t screw it up.” 

A smile crossed his face as he joyously plopped onto the ground across from me. “I won’t.” He carefully emptied the box and lined the colors out so I could see them all. “Pick the ones you like.” He offered. 

I reached out and plucked out a royal blue and black from the row. A bottle with clear-white sparkles caught my eye so I hesitantly grabbed that out as well. I put the bottles into Misaki’s hands before carefully removing my gloves and putting them into my handbag. 

Misaki looked over my choices for a moment and hummed. “Okay. I have an idea.” He gestured for my hand so I held it out for him. “So, we could do all of your nails this blue except for the ring finger where we could do the black with the white sparkles over it. Is that okay?” 

There was no problem with that so I nodded and let him take my hand. Misaki gently ran his fingers against mine before laying my hand out against the newspaper. 

This is… new. The old was me. Once in middle school, I had found a bottle of purple nail polish laying around on the floor of the classroom. At this point in time, I had started to seriously consider my sexuality and gender. Typically, I could really care less– if you’re happy, be happy, I have no reason to judge, but then, feelings had started to swirl inside me like a whirlpool. I was angry at myself at first, fully believed that I am just a monkey… a _failure_ , a failure that I couldn’t just be a normal guy that went to school and could hit on girls. So, when I found the little purple bottle, I had hid behind the school. I was curious, no _stupid_ , and started to paint my nails. I have never done that, actually do something that was girly. It was a rush of feelings, angry, happiness, sadness, giddiness; there was enough feelings that I couldn’t help but laugh as my eyes teared up. It was proof that I was a failure but also proof that I could be someone different, someone whose life wasn’t an endless parade of despair. During the midst of raw feelings, Misaki had found me hunched up behind the baseball pits. First, he was concerned, who wouldn’t be if their friend is hiding with tears falling down their face? But once he saw the nail polish bottle laying in the grass by my feet, he just smiled. A genuine beautiful warm smile cross his face as he laughed and picked up the bottle, saying, “Fushimi, you could’ve told me. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He grabbed my half painted hand and brush-cap to start to go to work after those words. His blind acceptance was… wonderful. Wonderful in the fact that he could really care less whether I wore skirts or pants, whether I wore make up or went bare, whether I was girl or a boy. He took me for who I was– his friend. 

I looked up from where I was watching when music softly started to play. Kusanagi had walked out from behind his bar and started up the radio which was situated in the corner of the room. “A bit too quiet.” He said, answering my questioning gaze. 

Misaki glanced up at me, an excited look was still in his eyes. After making sure that it was okay to proceed (he had finished the royal blue), he carefully replaced the cap to the blue before opening up the black. The feeling of coolness from the wet paint set mini shivers through me as Misaki carefully spread the paint out to fill my ring finger. He was cautious to not hit the now drying fingers while also trying not to get the paint onto my skin. 

His blind acceptance is beautiful. 

* * *

“‘Night, boys.” 

“You too!” Misaki waved to Kusanagi as he pushed open the door; I gave him a short nod. After a few hours at the bar (talking, nail polish, and watching a few of Totsuka’s tapes), Anna had literally fell asleep standing– which meant that it was well past her bedtime, and Misaki and I had a scolding from Kusanagi about not coming in so late at night. I would’ve retorted with, it’s not my fault that you kept the bar open until midnight, but that wouldn’t be the best idea at this time of night. So, we left the bar with our destination being Scepter 4 HQ.

The jingle of bells accompanied the clicks of my boots and the content sigh that slipped out of Misaki as the door fell shut. We walked in silence for a few minutes until Misaki attempted to start a conversation. “Um… Do you… Do you have the day off sometime soon?” He stiffened when I glanced down at him. “I-I mean, just wondering’. It’s not like I’m asking you out or any– oh wait! I _did_.” He reached up to itch his neck sheepishly. 

“Your brain must be as big as your stature.” I said smoothly. 

It took a few seconds before Misaki burst, “Oi! My brain isn’t small.” 

Silent laughter shook me. “Oh, but you agreed that you are short and small.” I couldn’t help but smirk at him. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Misaki rolled his eyes. After a brief moment of silence he muttered, “So…” 

“Friday.” 

“Eh?” 

“You asked when I had the day off so that’s the day.” I clicked my tongue and picked up my pace slightly, the cold had pricked at my skin. “I’m going to stay and tend to the work that wasn’t finish.” A frown had pulled itself across his face. “… unless you have something planned.” 

The frown vanished and was replaced with a hopeful look. “We could do something like we did tonight, just not do something with my guys.” He proceeded to add a comment about how he’s going to kick Isamu’s ass once he sees him again but I disregarded that. “You had fun tonight right?” 

“ _Tsk_.” There was no denying it, I did have “fun” per say. “You could say that.” 

Misaki smiled, looking triumph. “So that means that you liked our date?” 

“I already answered.” I snipped lightly, a bit bashful about admitting this. “But you still have until we reach the headquarters. Don’t mess it up.” 

“I’ll try not.” 

“Try?” 

“Come on! I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.” He waved his arm for elaboration, which actually didn’t make much sense in this situation. 

“Me either…” Six years ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I picked up the purple nail polish bottle. Four years ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I scourged my Homra tattoo. Two years ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I fell into a tunnel with Misaki. Four months ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I was being attack by JUNGLE and was strained hopeless. Two hours ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I held the knife against Isamu’s throat. Two minutes ago, I didn’t know what would happen when I lit a small fire of raw youth and happiness in Misaki’s eyes. 

“Well, maybe we could go out to lunch or something. Friday. Kusanagi wants me to help at the bar in the morning but I’m off the rest of the day.” Misaki supplied which I only shrugged to. 

The streets around became busier as we walked along, businessman walking home from work, 24/7 shops still alight with a bored worker or two inside, a loud meowing came from an alley, and more of that sort of thing. We were obvious to this though, after living in this city for so long, we’ve gotten use to this life. I would’ve also missed a man staring at me if it wasn’t for Misaki who started growling in his direction like a dog. I questioned why he started being protective, “What? You don’t like people staring at me?” 

“ _Chu_ , you know all what they want. It’s not you, it’s that gorgeous chick facade you have going on.” He said offendedly, still glaring at the man until we rounded the corner. 

His wording had peaked my interest. “ _‘Gorgeous’_ “

Misaki stumbled to a stop, nearly bumping into me as he was stunned by his own word choice. His cheeks turned red under the street light. “I’m not going to lie. Y-you look gorgeous in everything.” He continued with his confession, words pouring from his lips like it was something he had held back for a long time. “You’re beautiful in everything: skirts, suits, and even that crappy sweatshirt you had in middle school. It’s so annoying how you can look so good in everything. I hate it that you can look so beautiful without noticing.” To an outsider, it would look like Misaki was spatting and trying to start a fight but to me, it was just Misaki being brave. He moved forward, getting closer as if he was trying to make me believe by throwing the words into my face. “I just want you to see how beautiful you are and that you are not just some piece of trash. Okay, Saruhiko? You’re gorgeous, beautiful–” 

I don’t know what made me do it. Maybe it was the warmth that bloomed within me at his words– _“Gorgeous”, “Beautiful”, “Sexy.”_ – that drove me to this predicament. I had cut him off with a kiss; it was inexperienced, off target, impulsive, but still a kiss at best. 

I don’t regret it.

A squeak escaped him when I touched his lips, but he didn’t push me away, it was more like he was frozen in surprise. His cheeks under my hands burned as I slowly pulled away. The amber in his eyes sparkled as they widened, surprise and shock were visible in them, yet they held no anger. 

The corners of Misaki’s lips lifted and relief swept through me. I haven’t messed up. I fondly watched as he raised his hand to intertwine our finger, keeping my hand upon his cheek. 

There was no questions, no “can I kiss you again?”, no “why did you do that?”, no “can we do this somewhere else?”; all of those questions were answered already and the answered didn’t mattered because we were already kissing again. A miniature breathy giggle slipped out of the man as we bumped noses, neither of us were experienced in this area, before sudally correcting ourselves. I closed my eyes and shifted my free hand into his hair to keep him close this time. 

A loud bout of giggling and laughing make the pair of us jump, apparently we both had drowned out the noise of the street that we were on. I didn’t recognize the laugher but Misaki clearly did because flung himself away from me and snapped his gaze over to the watchers. 

After a second or two, I dimly recognized the couple. Chitose Yō was grinning at them, his arm wrapped around a woman’s waist. “Good job, Yata.” The man commented. 

“S-shut up!” I raised an eyebrow as Misaki nearly-literally burst, his blush was quite clear as his whole face and neck lit up. “You were stalking us, weren’t you.” He accused his fellow Homra member. 

The man shook his head. “No, Erika and I were just at the restaurant back there.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I was just walking her home until we found this.” 

Misaki bristled like a cat, “You didn’t have to interrupt us!” He wildly turned on his heel, grabbed my wrist, and proceeded to stomp off. “Let’s go Saru.” 

“Wait!” The woman, Erika, hurriedly slipped out from Chitose’s arm and approached us before we could leave them behind. “Excuse me, but it seems that you smudged the lipstick while kissing.” 

I glanced at Misaki to see if it was true as Erika took a cloth out of her purse. I had, indeed, smudged a bit of blue into his lips. Misaki gratefully took the cloth from the woman and proceeded to try to take the dark blue off of his face. 

Erika told Misaki to keep the cloth before hurrying back to her boyfriend. The pair waved farewell before walking in the opposite direction. 

* * *

_Are we going to talk about it? The kiss?_ That question stuck in my mind since Misaki and I had continued to walk. I glanced down at him, searching for any inclinations that would lead me to believe that he wanted to talk… but there wasn’t. Misaki had his hands in his pockets, head dipped to stare at the ground before him, and he was a step or two away from me. Although this didn’t look like he wanted to talk, it struck a chord in me; it shouldn’t of bothered me this much, the way Misaki was acting. Typically, he would be leaning closer to me, eyes bright and attentive, and ready to talk about useless batter like his day or some video game he is currently playing. 

After a few minutes of uncertainty, I stiffly said, “So… tell me about that skateboarding competition that was mentioned that day at the park.” Don’t get me wrong, I like the quiet, peaceful walk with Misaki but it just felt _wrong_ to watch him sulk for whatever reason. 

Misaki jerked his head up, his eyes wide in surprise. “O-oh. Sure.” He paused, biting his lip in thought before continuing. “Uh… So, I ended up entering that competition, like I said. It’s in… a couple of weeks I think, in one of the old warehouses that they changed into trick ramps. It will actually be really cool and stuff. If I get in and win, I could go too another competition and if I win that one, I could go to the United States for more competition. I’m thinking of inviting some people to watch and stuff, and you come… if you want…” The last sentence came out as a mumble, it was as if he was unsure with the idea of me coming to watch. 

The way he was acting prickled my nerves. _Did I do something wrong?_ Although I could not do anything and let the matter fix itself over time, I do like Misaki’s kisses and want more in the future. So, I suddenly snapped, “ _Tsk_ , whatever I did wrong, ignore it. Obviously I upset you.” 

Misaki jumped, clearly not expecting what I had said. “You didn’t do anything wrong!” He said startledly, but an ashamed look crossed his face. 

“Then what’s the problem.” 

“I-its nothing.” 

_“Misaki,”_ I hissed, clearly getting agitated that he wouldn’t just spit out what he was thinking. Our walk had started to get slower, it was as if the both of us both wanted to stop and continue to talk but both of us wanted to continue to our goal. “I’m not blind nor stupid, there is something wrong with you.” 

Misaki visibly winced at my words. He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and let out a long sigh. “This is really fucking stupid but since you’re so persistent for whatever reason, I’ll tell you.” He kept his gaze pointedly away from me as he spoke. “I just don’t want what happened when you were in Homra to happen again… what I mean is that I don’t want to become so naive again, in any sense of the word and situation. We were both stupid then but I don’t want that happening again, ya know?” I did understand, more than he could explain. Although it wasn’t a just single cause that made me leave Homra, I can see which one Misaki was getting at. 

“I didn’t like the way Misaki was acting.” I sighed, answering her earlier inquiry. The noises of the nightly flare nearly ceased as we turned the corner leading to the Scepter 4 Headquarters. He glanced at me in confusion so I explained. “Misaki sulking got annoying.” 

“Oi! I wasn’t sulking… just distracted that’s all.” He huffed, nudging me. “It’s you who’s sulking.” 

“About what then?” 

Misaki relaxed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. Probably about something lame.” A teasing smirk crossed his face. 

“Kissing Misaki isn’t lame.” Despite the fact that I wasn’t sulking, I took the chance to tease him. I could be sulking about that but Misaki acting different had worried me more. 

“W-what?” He stammered, his characteristic blush coming into play according to plan. We both simultaneously stopped until the same lamppost from the beginning of this night. 

“You heard what I said.” A lazy smirk creeped across my lips. “I liked kissing Misaki.” It wasn’t a lie, I truly liked it. During the minutes that we weren’t talking, I hadn’t be able to keep what had just happened out of my mind; the fondness in his beautiful eyes, the feel of his cheeks lighting up under my hands, the softness of his hair as I shifted my fingers into it, and the electrifying touch as we kissed, I couldn’t keep it out of my mind. I like this new. 

He kept blushing his ridiculous red as I watched him for an answer. “O-oh. Um… we can do it again if you w-want.” He stopped hiding his face and stepped forward to me, trying stay brave. 

“Hm… I do want to.” This time, I wasn’t teasing as I reached out and gently ran my fingers down his cheek. A hopeful smile popped up on his face as I leaned closer to him. Once I had stooped low enough to reach him, he surged up on his toes to wrap his arms around my shoulders and to press his lips to mine. 

We stayed like that for a moment, Misaki wrapped around my shoulders and my free arm around his waist, before he slowly broke away. It felt nice, standing here, pressed up against Misaki. A content sound escaped him as he opened his eyes. I didn’t want to pull away. I ever so gently move my fingers into his hair to slowly touch that irresistible curl that was behind his ear that I’ve always want to touch, to caress. My freshly painted nails stood out clearly against his orange hair, the black and the blues looked like the night sky because of the way is clear dots that were scattered. At this moment I realized Misaki is the sun, I am the night; we are opposites, yes, but beautiful opposites but the same when joined at the same moment, at the same time we are beautiful. 

“Saru?” 

“Hm?” 

“A-are we really boyfriends?” 

“What do you think?” 

Misaki thought for a moment before tightening his hold around my shoulders and leaning back up slightly, “Yes, we are.” He didn’t seem embarrassed anymore, his reddened face had calmed down into a soft pink, but instead he looked… _happy,_ happy to be standing here with me. Happy to be in a relationship with _me_ of all people. 

Warmth bloomed within me at his simple words. “Misaki.” I needed to say his name; I could really not care about how much he hates his name because it sounds “lame” and it’s “girly”, what mattered was that I liked it. I like how his name rolls off of my tongue, it’s like a music note– its gradual at first until the last syllable with a nice _-ki_ and that I can mold the name into different sounds and shapes, some longer, drawn out teasings or a short, needy call to catch his attention. His name has always been alluring to me. 

We shared another short kiss before Misaki lowered himself back down to the ground, painfully pulling away from the embrace. We both knew we couldn’t stay there like that for the whole night– we would have to break apart some time or we would’ve fallen asleep on the hard sidewalk. Misaki bashfully chuckled and took a step back away from me. “Um… just text me when you get up tomorrow, alright? Just say hi or something so I know when you get up. You need a good night’s sleep.” 

“I’m not a child, Misaki” I lightly snipped back but there was no heat behind the words, Misaki has always worried over me and my health which always caused me to snap back with the usual “I don’t need to be taken care of” retort, although… I do rather like him dotting on me. 

“You know what I mean.” He rolled his eyes before glancing down at his PDAWatch and grimacing. “It’s already too late. Knowing you, you would get up five hours earlier just to do work.” 

There was no argument there, I have gotten up early or stayed up late just to work several times and especially for the past few months since the Slate was destroyed. Timeless Palace, the ministry, and Scepter 4 has been tirelessly working on the worldwide outbreak of strains ever since Jungle has let the Slate’s powers be unleashed. I shrugged, “At least I’m getting things done, unlike you.” 

Misaki went to retort but he ended up closing his mouth and saying instead. “Whatever, Saru… Just promise me that you will sleep tonight.” 

I gave into his pleadings and nodded. “I’ll try.” 

We stood there in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Misaki silently rocked on his heels, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. After a few minutes, he seemed to find words again. “… good night, I guess.” He muttered out. “I mean, I walked you home and all, s-so I guess that this is the end of the night.” 

_No_. The word hung on the tip of my tongue. _No_ , I don’t want to leave Misaki just yet. I don’t want to leave his sidelong glances, his boisterous laugh, his small nudges when trying to catch my attention… but I had to go, it’s impossible to stay the whole night with him only to leave at the break of dawn the next day. 

So, I took a small step closer to him, trying to catch the last close encounter with him before I had to turn in for the night. “Yes, it is. Anything else to say before I go?” The last part was a last hopeful note, bluntly asking for him to keep me there with him for longer. 

Misaki shrugged then a lightbulb seemed to light up, the bulb was behind his eyes making them sparkle in wondrous thought. I love how they sparkle like they do. “It kinda feels like déjà vu, doesn’t it?” I raised an eyebrow so he continued with a small laugh, “Like, here we are, standing under the same lamppost, in front of the same place, in the same clothes, in the same positions, and such. Except that you don’t have your gloves on and that I’m taking you back instead of picking you up.” 

His inquiry was exactly on point, except for… “Do you still think I’m sexy?” I smirked and leaned forward, doing the same thing from the beginning of the night, but instead of Misaki getting flustered and pushing me away, he let my fingertips slide across his cheek and jaw like it had so many times this evening with a small laugh and smile. 

As my fingertips went to part from his skin, he snapped up hand up and caught mine within his. I watched in utter surprise as brought my palm up to his lips. “That answer will never change.” He replied against my palm, pressing a soft kiss to it. 

I don’t know who was most flustered after that answer. For one of the rarest moments of my life, I had actually felt my face heat up, spreading across my cheeks and down my neck. Misaki had also started blushing again, his confidence crumbling against my palm after his act. My chuckle came out crackled, “I never expected you to do that, _Misaki_.” I said his name deliberately, making his jolt a bit as I lowered my voice. 

“O-okay. This is getting too much.” He dropped my hand much to my displeasure and moved a bit away… but I was glad he backed away and tossed away the moment, I was spending too much time dilly-dallying. 

With the imprint of Misaki’s lips invisibly printed on the inside my palm, I moved over to the front gate with a sharp click of my boots. The sound reverberated into the silent night, making me keenly aware of that anyone could hear Misaki and I’s private conversations, but none of that mattered to me at that moment in time. The gate spluttered open as I pulled it open just enough so I could slip inside. I paused before walking in, the feeling like I was missing something prickled at the back of my mind. 

I glanced over to see Misaki still standing there, rocking on his heels and watching me. “You going to stand there all night?” 

He started. “You haven’t said good night yet.” 

“Neither have you.” I deadpanned. 

I could see him sighs and roll his eyes. “Good night Saruhiko.” I could hear the smile through his voice even when he was pretending to be distraught about me pointing out the obvious. 

“Good night Misaki.” I slipped inside the gate after sending a final glance his way, only to capture the last moments of the night. 

_Hm… I know why I went to go to that stupid bar tonight. I went because that’s where my wonderful evening would begin._


End file.
